Winter fury
Winter Fury ''is the first world by Hazardguy43. It is also one of the worlds that will appear in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Shadowlands. The lawn is covered in snow within the forest. The player's house is an small cabin. The zombie side is a bridge over a river. After Day 22 there will be water cracks. You cannot plant on them or remove them and frozen zombies come from them. Difficulty : 4/5 Description' : '''It is the 1935. The frozen undead have risen! Better run while you can because the dark has arrived! 'Plants' 'Icy Spinach '''(premium, $2.99) Sun Cost:300 Recharge: Sluggish Damage: Moderate Range: 3 tiles in front Charge Speed: 5 seconds for recharge Special : Blasts and pushes away zombies one tile away with chilling wind that does 3NDS, also freezes and poisons zombies. ''' '''Special : Poisoned zombies take 0.5 damage per second. Plant Food: Launches 15 ice orbs that explode in 3x3 area, each dealing 20 damage and freezes zombies for 15 seconds. 'Dark Tree' Sun Cost: 200 Recharge: Mediocre Damage: Normal Range: 3x3 Special: Stops all zombies that come in 3x3 radius near him and throws them away, dealing 1.5 damage. Special: It needs to recharge after pushing zombies away for 20 seconds. Plant Food: All zombies pulled in 3x3 radius will be killed by explosion that does 130 damage. Unlocked on Day 2 'Shadow Pea' shoots dark orbs that damage and confuse zombies.confused zombies change directions of movement,slow down.unlocked at level 8 sun price:225 recharge:mediocre range:lane damage:normal plant food:all zombies are confused and take damage for 5 seconds blizzard onion shoots clouds of stench,will blow away all zombies to first column if attacked sun price:175 recharge:sluggish range:lane damage:normal plant food:blows away column with most zombies.killing them.unlocked at level 11 frostbite cactus shoots ice arrows that can shatter into 8 pieces when it hits a zombie sun cost:200 damage:moderate recharge:medium(faster than sluggish but slower than mediocre) speed:normal range:lane plant food:launches multiple bouncy shards that will dissapear after hitting 8 zombies.each shard does 1.5 damage.unlocked at level 15 part 2 crystal spruce(premium 3.99 $) tap on it to launch big crystals in 16 direction.each crystal does 40 damage and has 3x3 splash radius.splash damage is 20 normal damage shots.in needs to regrow crystals in 20 seconds price:400 sun recharge:sluggish plant food:throws crystals at 16 random zombies,each crystal does 130 damage.also instantly regrows crystals snow pea returns with same price and plant food but now it fires faster than in the second game.unlock at level 17 iceberg lettuce also reappers with same price and plant food.time of zombies being frozen is same.unlocked at level 22 tangle grass if an zombie attack it any other zombies will be tangled by leaves.each leaf can withstand 80 bites sun price:300 recharge:fast range 3x3 plant food:tangle grass becomes explosive after it is attacked.dealing 110 damage.this also destroys tangle grass.unlocked at level 27 zombies normal jacket zombie(appears on level 1) conehead jacket zombie(appears on level 1) buckethead jacket zombie(appears on level 2) flag jacket zombie(appears on level 1) shadow-runs quickly,eats normal plants in 2 bites.has 3 health speed:flighty possesed zombie-will release 10 shadows in each lane when defeated.has 10 health.appears on level 7) speed:normal jello zombie-absorbs 80% of splash damage.has 20 health(appears on level 11) speed:stiff shield zombie:raises the shield when attacked by non splash damage plants.the shield absorbs 120 hits,the zombie has 15 health.(appears on level 14) speed:hungry(without shield) creeper(with shield) nightmare imp:same as normal imp but it has 12 health(appears on level 12) nightmare garngutaur-brute shadow of underworld,throws imp when at half health,gains speed when it has only 30 health.explodes and releases 25 shadows when defeated.has 240 health(appears on level 12) speed:stiff part 2 fire zombie:cannot be frozen.also warms nearbly zombies removing the freeze effect.has 40 health(appears on level 17) speed:normal lumberjack zombie:wears an axe that does 10 damage to defensive plants,has 40 health,appears on level 19 speed:normal frozen zombie:randomly appears from ice cracks.has 20 health,appears on level 22 speed:hungry armor zombie:has 130 health.its armor is glued and it cannot be removed by magnet shroom.after it dies it leaves debris that acts like an gravestone.the debris has 14 health)appears on level 27) speed:creeper zombot fury giant terror from the frozen wastelands.has 1500 health.appears at final level as an boss.has 3 health bars. speed:hungry other the world will have exclusive brain buster where you must pick a plant that must survive.if it gets eaten you lose endless zone is called:ice horde battlefield,unlockd at level 20 achivements: privyet! :dont let shadows to reach any plant force wave:defeat 10 jello zombies using only splash damaging plants demons unleashed:unleash nightmare garngutaur frozen fire:defeat fire zombie using only freezing plants no pictures for now main level soundtrack is spooky monastery from half life opposing force levels: since crazy dave is dead(read plants vs zombies:shadowlands story which will come soon)only plant from day levels and penny will speak day 1 peashooter:brrrrrrr. it is cold penny:indeed.welcome to siberia in 1935 repeater:how did we end up here at first place penny:this is one of places with shadow crystals.we must venture more to the east to find the shadow crystal chomper:why didnt we simply go to eastern parts penny:shadow crystals dont allow to have anything teleporting near them up to 10 miles. speech end here zombies:jacket.zombie,conehead jacket zombie,flag jacket zombie plants:choice day 2 zombies:jacket zombie,conehead jacket zombie,buckethead jacket zombie.flag jacket zombie plants:dark tree + choice day 3 penny:try out the icy spinach,maybe you can show these zombies who is the boss plants:icy spinach,wallnut zombies:conehead zombies,shadow day 4 plants:choice zombies:jacket zombie,buckethead jacket zombie,shadow day 5 zomboss:welcome to my secret snow base stranger.here we train our zombies to fight plants,good luck. this is an me,zombie level zombies:jacket zombie(50 sun).conehead jacket zombie(75 sun).shadow(10 sun) plants:peashooter,snow pea,chomper power ups:zombie food:give it to the zombie to give him special abilities(something like plant food) day 6 plants:choice zombies:jacket zombie,conehead jacket zombie,buckethead jacket zombie,flag jacket zombie,shadow day 7 goal:produce at least 900 sun plants:sunflower,peashooter,cherry bomb zombies:possesed zombie,conehead jacket zombie reward:shadow pea,10 gems day 8 special delivery level plants:shadow pea,wall nut zombies:possesed zombie,jacket zombie,onehead jacket zombie day 9 survive and protect the endangered plants dark tree 5x,3rd column zombies:jacket zombie,buckethead jacket zombie,shadow plants:choice day 10 plants:choice zombies:jacket zombie trio,possesed zombie day 11 special delivery level plants:blizzard onion zombies:buckethead zombie,jello zombie,possesed zombie in this level all zombies except jello zombie have 5 more health day 12 plan your defense and defeat the zombies plants:choice without free,sun producing or premium plants zombies:jacket zombie trio,shadow,possesed zombie,nightmare garnguatur,nightmare imp,jell zombie 2500 sun day 13 vasebreaker level plants:5 shadow peas,2 dark trees zombies:10 jacket zombies,3 buckethead zombies day 14 locked and loaded level showcasing icy spinach plants:icy spinach,sunflower,peashooter,shadow pea,dark tree zombies:shield zombie,jacket zombie trio day 15 survive and protect endangered plants sunflower 3x,1st column zombies:jacket zombie trio,jello zombie,shadow,shield zombie plants:blizzard cactus+choice day 15 and ongoing winter fury days have snowstorms,similar to frostbite caves after this level is done there will be a piece of paper with an plan 1:eat plantz 2:go to houze 3:get brainz day 16 zdrawstwuye.you may run but you cannot escape the evil.behold:nightmare garngutaur plants:icy spinach,dark tree,shadow pea,blizzard onion,frostbite cactus zombies:all part 1 zombies reward:world key+snow pea day 17 plants:snow pea+choice zombies:fire zombie,jacket zombie trio day 18 special minigame pick an plant and make sure it survives.if 1 plant is eaten you lose plants:snow pea,repeater,shadow pea zombies:fire zombie,shadow day 19 penny:crystal spruce is useful for defeating the hordes of weak zombie.tap on it and it launches big crystals special delivery level plants:crystal spruce,wall nut,snow pea zombies:fire zombie,lumberjack zombie day 20 goal:produce at least 1000 sun plants:choice without premium plants zombies:lumberjack zombie,possesed zombie,jacket zombie trio day 21 plants:choice zombies:jacket zombie trio,possesed zombie,nightmare garngutaur,nightmae imp all zombie have 10 extra health day 22 locked and loaded level plants:iceberg lettuce,blizzard cactus zombie:shadow,shield zombie,buckethead jacket zombie,frozen zombie reward:iceberg lettuce+3 gems day 23 plants:choice zombies:jacket zombie trio,lumberjack zombie,fire zombie,frozen zombie day 24 last stand plants:choice without sun producing plants zombies:jacket zombie trio,lumberjack zombie,nightmare garngutaur,nightmare imp,possesed zombie all zombie move 1.3 times faster reward:extra plant food slot more coming soon day 25 survive and protect the endangered plants 5x iceberg lettuce,left most column plants:shadow pea,dark tree,sunflower,iceber lettuce zombies:possesed zombie,jacket zombie trio,nightmare garngutaur,nightmare imp,shadow day 26 plants:choice zombies:jacket zombie,posessed zombie,nightmare garngutaur,fire zombie,lumberjack zombie day 27 locked and loaded level plants:tangle grass,snow pea,sunflower zombies:shield zombie,armor zombie,jacket zombie trio sunflowers prduce big sun and produce it 2 times faster,but zombie move 3,5 faster day 28 goal:produce at least 1750 sun plants:choice without sunproducing plants other than sunflower zombies:jacket zombie trio,possesed zombie,frozen zombie,armor zombie,nightmare garngutaur,nightmare imp day 29 vasebreaker plants:3 icy spinachs,3 blizzard onions,1 dark tree,3 shadow peas zombies:10 buckethead zombies,2 possesed zombies,1 armor zombie,3 jello zombies, reward:10 gems day 30 dont let the zombie trample the flowers flowers located in 3rd lefmost column plants:choice zombie:possesed zombie,shadow,nightmare garngutaur,nightamre imp,armor zombie,frozen zombie all zombie move 2.3 times faster and have 3.6 times more health day 31 locked and loaded + save our seeds level shocasing crystal spruce endangered plants:crystal spruce 2x 1th,5th lane 4th column plants:sunflower,shadow pea,crystal spruce,tangle grass,potato mine zombies:armor zombie,jacket zombie trio,lumberjack zombie,fire zombie,frozen zombie,possesed zombie,jello zombie all zombies apart from shadow and possesed zombie release 3 shadow when they die,all zombie move 3 times faster reward:15 gems day 32 dr zomboss:zdrawstvuye.you have managed to save yourself,but resistance is futile,just give up and deliver your brains,it not we will do it by full force.meet the:zombot fury giant penny:never.we will defend ourself forever zombies:all winter fury zombies+zombot fury giant plants:all winter fury plants,crystal spruce the zombot fury giant has variety of abilites and attacks he can target 5 tiles and turn them into ice cracks,these will release frozen zombies after 10 seconds when summoning zombies,he is completely immune to attacks,even when exposed the only way to make him vunearble is when using dark tree attack or plant food of any plant he can turn normal jacket zombies into buckethead zombies when stunned.random number of shadows will come from right part of the screen when third of his health is down all pants and zombies will be wiped off screen reward:winter fury trophy,20 gems,3000 coins penny:that was close,but we are far from finding zomboss true form zomboss:nyet,nyet,nyet. how did this happen,oh well one day you will regret your exsistance Gallery Winterspinach40.jpeg|Icy spinach Category:Worlds